Dysfunction Junction
by mikamikaluv
Summary: Ichigo's normal morning with Shiro and Rukia. Includes Trumpets and My Little Ponys. One shot, based off luculentquark's picture on deviantArt. IchiRuki if you squint.


I was losing my freaking mind. _Two_ months.

Two.

Months.

Of.

Living.

With.

_Them_.

I had though going off to college would be a good experience. You know, get my medical degree, meet some new friends, have some peace from the Shinigami-hollow-fighting business.

_Hell_ no. I couldn't have been more wrong.

For one, Shirosaki was annoying as hell. Ever since he and I came to our little _agreement_, nothing had been the same. He agreed that he wouldn't try to kill anyone, take over my body, blah, blah, blah, as long as he got to come with me to _college_. _And_ get his own gigai. By then, I would've taken anything to get the annoying ass out of my head, so I agreed, figuring that since the gigai was much weaker than his spiritual form, then he couln't really try anything anyways.

That didn't mean he still couldn't annoy the hell outta me. Every morning was the same, waking me up at the crack of dawn in some strange way. It had started out as buckets of water, but then it turned into blowing a freaking _trumpet_ in my ear (don't even ask where he got it, I have no freaking clue), or just plainly jumping up and down on my bed 'till I got up to make breakfast. It didn't help that we had to share a room, Rukia _insisting_ that since she was a girl, that she have her own room.

I was the only decent cook in the rented apartment, having had learned a thing or two from Yuzu, so every morning _I_ was the one who made breakfast. Not that I minded of course, if I let either of them try and cook _again_, we wouldn't _have_ an apartment. The first time I had been stupid enough to tell Shiro and Rukia to cook had resulted in the fire department giving us a lecture on fire safety and having to spend money on a new stove.

This morning was no different. Shiro woke me up extremely early (he set 2 alarm clocks next to my ear, and turned them on the most _annoying_ and_ loud_ alarms he could find), then went back to bed like he normally does after he was _completely_ sure I was going to make breakfast. After I finally stumbled into the kitchen I decided on the most simple thing I could make in the mornings: cereal. We had about 1 or 2 boxes of cereal in the cupboard, so I pulled out one and started pouring 3 bowls, only pausing long enough to pull out Rukia's Sugar coated Chappy Cereal. (I swear she's_ way_ to obsessed with that bunny!)

Soon, the two of them stumbled out of the bedrooms and made their way into the kitchen.

"Cereal? Really? What about bacon and eggs?" Shiro asked, pouting a little when he saw the three bowls. I didn' t say anything, just held the bowl out to him as an answer. He grabbed it, and stomped out to the living room, making sure to emphasize his footsteps to show that he was annoyed. Rukia was already sitting on the couch watching TV when i entered the room, offering her the bowl of cereal.

"No thanks, not hungry," was her reply. She was to focused on the screen to pay any attention to anything else.

"Fine, don't eat then," I sighed, then started making my way back into the kitchen to dump the dry cereal back into the box.

"Hey King! Grab me a spoon on you're way back, will ya?" Shiro called, looking over his shoulder.

"Why don't you get it yourself?"

"Because '_I'm not allowed in the kitchen'_ remember?" he said, smirking.

"Fine, fine, whatever."

After grabbing the spoon, I made my way back into the living room, making my way over to sit next to Rukia, when Shiro decided just then, to spread out on the couch.

"Hey, I got that spoon you asked for-you're in my spot,"

"You snooze, you lose, sucker. That's what happens when you're too cheap to buy a real couch that actually seats three people. Give me my spoon," he demanded, shoving my face away. I mentally sighed to myself, Byakuya may have payed for the apartment, but _I_ had to pay for furniture.

Rukia grabbed my shirt, and while her face was still glued to the TV, her expression entranced, yelled at me(even though we were _two feet apart_) "ICHIGO. ARE YOU WATCHING THIS. _THEY ARE THE LITTLEST PONIES, ICHIGO!"_

And this was how my mornings usually went.

I desperately needed new roommates.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: this was inspired by luculentquark's art on DA, and as soon as I saw this, I had this story in my head for like _EVER_ so i had to write it down. **

**http:/ luculentquark [dot] deviantart [dot] com / art/ Dysfunction - Junction - 212071532 **

**Just remove the spaces, and replace the [dot] :D Oh and R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or it's characters D: I just enjoy writing about them **


End file.
